True IRA
The True Irish Republican Army, also referred to as the Real IRA, is an Irish republican paramilitary organisation on the FX original series Sons of Anarchy. Aiming to bring about a united Ireland, they sell illegal Russian-made guns to motorcycle clubs and the Russian Mafia in the United States to fund their cause. History Background They are the Sons of Anarchy's main source and supply of weapons. Alongside their primary dealings in arms, the IRA also have a lucrative human trafficking network, mainly infants, which they mask as Catholic orphanages for unwanted children. The IRA has a reputation for using explosives when dealing with their enemies. Brendan Roarke reveals in the episode "The Mad King" that the True IRA has lost 4 distributors in 6 cities in the last year. Season 1 They have been allied with the Belfast chapter of the Sons of Anarchy (SAMBEL) since the late 1980s and began supplying the Charming, California chapter with weapons in the mid 1990s, through Michael McKeavey. McKeavey was murdered, however, by the Oakland Port Commissioner Brenan Hefner and his cousin, Cameron Hayes, took his place. McKeavey's death was avenged when Bobby, a SAMCRO member, murdered Brenan Hefner. Season 2 Agent June Stahl returned to Charming to try and bust the IRA and wanted SAMCRO's help. SAMCRO discovered that Cameron and his son, Edmond, have started dealing guns to L.O.A.N. instead of the MC, but Clay and Jax still refused to cooperate with Stahl. Edmond Hayes also began a sexual relationship with Polly Zobelle, the daughter of L.O.A.N.'s leader. Cameron and Edmond report to James O'Phelen, better known as Jimmy O. Jimmy O arrived in Charming with the purpose of repairing the relationship between the Irish and SAMCRO. However, Jimmy O has a long and dark history with Chibs, having kicked Chibs out of the IRA and Ireland, scarring his face, and taking Chibs' wife for himself and raising Chibs' daughter. Jimmy O demanded that Chibs arrange a meeting between Clay and Jimmy O. Chibs initially refused but relented when Jimmy implied he might take up sexually with Chibs' daughter. This ultimately led Chibs' to secretly turn to the ATF and exchange information on The IRA in exchange for his family's safety and a clearing of charges against SAMCRO. The ATF used information supplied by Chibs to arrest Edmond Hayes but Chibs later had second-thoughts and refused to continue cooperating with the ATF. The ATF continues to try to use Edmond to lure in and arrest Cameron and Jimmy O. Unfortunately, Edmond is reluctant to help and when he tried to escape from Agent Stahl, she shot him and accidentally killed him. Stahl then framed Gemma Teller Morrow for the shooting. Cameron overheard Stahl's report to the ATF via a police scanner and in retaliation for what he believed that Gemma had done, he broke into Jax's home, stabbed Half-Sack, and kidnapped Abel Teller. The Irish Kings The Irish Kings are the ruling council of the Real IRA. They are the top-branch of the organization and all decisions are run through them. They rarely handle any business transactions personally, having a network of IRA members to handle things for them. However, they will handle business themselves on large scale deals such as the gun deal that was being made between the IRA and Galindo Cartel. Their members include: Brendan Roarke, Peter Dooley, Declan Brogan, and Galen O'Shay. Known Members Current * Declan Brogan - Irish King * Rhys - Oglaigh Na Heireann faction leader * Finn - ONH member Former * Rhys' father - Shot in head by Chibs in 1999 (Issue 25) * Finn - ONH member, shot by Tig (Issue 25) * Unnamed ONH member - Shot in head by Opie (Issue 25) * Unnamed ONH member - Shot with shotgun by Piney (Issue 25) * Unnamed ONH member - Shot in head by Jax (Issue 25) * Unnamed ONH member - Shot by Tig (Issue 25) * Unnamed ONH member - Shot by Happy (Issue 25) * Rhys - Shot in head by Clay (Issue 25) * 2 unnamed members - Killed by Marcus Alvarez and Tig Trager * Brendan Roarke - Former Irish King; killed by Jax Teller * Declan - Killed by Chibs Telford * Unnamed member - Killed by Tig Trager * Connor Malone - Excommunicated * Hugh - Excommunicated * Unnamed member - Killed by Brendan Roarke, Declan, and other IRA members * Neil - Killed by Rane Quinn * Unnamed members - Killed by Allesandro Montez * 2 unnamed members - Killed by Chibs Telford and Tig Trager * Galen O'Shay - Former Irish King; killed by Jax Teller * Unnamed member - Killed by Chibs Telford * Unnamed member - Killed by Luis Torres * Peter Dooley - Former Irish King; status unknown * Fiona Larkin - Left * Jimmy O'Phelan - Killed by Chibs Telford * Donny - Killed by the Russian Mafia * Kellan Ashby - Killed by Jimmy O’Phelan * Sean Casey - Killed by Jimmy O’Phelan * Michael Casey - Killed by Jimmy O’Phelan * 4 unnamed members - Killed by Clay Morrow and Bobby Munson * Luke Moran - Incarcerated * Cameron Hayes - Killed by Michael Casey * Edmond Hayes - Killed by June Stahl * Michael McKeavey - Killed by Brenan Hefner * Chibs Telford - Excommunicated * Casper Darghty - Unknown Category:Factions Category:True IRA Category:Paramilitary Groups